The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
In the configuration in which a semiconductor device is mounted on a circuit board, it is important to reduce a stress (thermal stress) applied to an external terminal of the semiconductor device. The external terminal is formed by a solder ball or the like, and is provided on an electrical connection section (land) of the semiconductor device. A conventional method prevents stress concentration on the external terminal by changing the planar shape of the electrical connection section or the like. However, there is a limit to this method.